Some Things Change, Others Don't
by Kenshin Himura
Summary: While walking through a graveyard one night during a full moon, Takuya & Tommy encounter a creature that bestows a curse upon Takuya. Can he be cured or will he stay a danger to his friends?
1. Movie night

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.  
  
K.H.: Everyone has a favorite creature like fairies, vampires, skeletons, ghosts. My personal favorite is werewolves. This'll be my second werewolf fan fiction that I have written that is saved on my computer. It's season 4, so it's going to be a Takuya & Tommy brother-type relationship fic. I like making those since they're so rare & the fact that I just like making them. Poo on Zoe x Takuya & even more on Takuya x Koji. Sorry but I find relationships in Digimon quite boring, especially the gay ones. Eck... nasty! Oh, and this is after they return to the real world.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Zoe had called everyone & invited everyone over to watch some scary movies with her. The gang accepted, J.P. accepting the offer the fastest out of all of them. They all had arrived within an hour's time, bringing snacks & what not they had managed to sneak out.  
  
"This had better not be a wimpy movie," Koji remarks.  
  
Zoe looks at him, "Don't worry, it's not. I hope you guys like werewolves."  
  
"Bring on the movie!" Takuya exclaims with a huge grin.  
  
Tommy chuckles & cheers, "Yeah!"  
  
Everyone settles down & she pops the tape into the VCR. The movie begins playing & they chow down on snacks & popcorn. As the movie progresses, it becomes more gory, violent, and scary.  
  
Tommy begins trembling & Takuya glances over at him.  
  
"Are you alright Tommy?" he whispers.  
  
Tommy gulps & nods, "Uh-huh..."  
  
Takuya scoots over next to Tommy & wraps an arm around his shoulders, "Hey, everything's going to be ok Tommy. Werewolves aren't real..."  
  
Tommy continues trembling, "Y-yeah, I know."  
  
During the rest of the movie, Takuya doesn't move from Tommy's side.  
  
Zoe takes the tape out & picks up another one, "I've got another movie, and this one is even scarier than the last one."  
  
Tommy's eyes pop open & Takuya notices this. He looks at everyone, "Uh, guys, I think Tommy's had enough. I'm going to take him home."  
  
J.P. grins evilly & hovers over Tommy, "What's the matter? You scared???"  
  
Tommy winces & Takuya glares at J.P., "Cut it out J.P.!"  
  
They stand up & walks towards the door.  
  
J.P. follows them & continues grinning, "Watch out for the werewolves Tommy! They're gonna eat you!"  
  
Zoe, Koji, Kouichi, and Takuya all glare at him, "J.P.!!!"  
  
"Alright, alright, sheesh..." J.P. says, crossing his arms.  
  
"Be careful you two," Zoe warns.  
  
Takuya nods, "Don't worry, we'll be fine."  
  
They leave & begin walking in the general direction of Tommy's house.  
  
Takuya glances over at Tommy, who is literally staring a hole into the ground as they walk, "Don't listen to J.P. Tommy, he's being stupid."  
  
Tommy looks up at him, frowning slightly, "Sorry for making you walk me home Takuya. I just wish that I wasn't so scared..."  
  
Takuya smiles, "Hey, it's not a big deal. Besides, I can't let you walk home by yourself, someone could kidnap you. And everyone gets scared at one point in time, but you've shown great bravery before that time when I couldn't control myself after first spirit evolving into BurningGreymon."  
  
Tommy smiles a bit, "When have you been scared Takuya?"  
  
He thinks for a second or two when a rather vibrant memory resurfaces in his mind, "There have been quite a few times, but one that you would be familiar with happened the same day that I received my beast spirit. I remember that I was so scared of spirit evolving into BurningGreymon again & losing control, possibly hurting or even killing you guys. If that wasn't enough, Genghismon kidnapped you. So I had my fair share of fear."  
  
Tommy smiles & nods, but stays silent as they walk.  
  
They come upon a cementary & they would bypass it, if it wasn't for the road block extending across both the road & the sidewalk.  
  
Takuya sighs & looks at the graveyard, "Well, looks like we'll have to go through there."  
  
Tommy shivers & clings to Takuya's arm, "Do we have to?"  
  
Takuya looks down at him, "Don't worry Tommy, nothing's going to happen. It's just a bit creepy, that's all."  
  
They walk towards the iron gate & look inside. They see tombstones & graves above ground, shrouded in mist.  
  
Takuya swallows, "Well, it looks welcoming doesn't it?"  
  
He pushes open the gate & it lets out a loud creak as it swings open.  
  
The sound causes the hair on the back of both Takuya & Tommy's neck to stand up.  
  
"Guess that no one had oiled the gate recently," Takuya states, his voice quivering a bit.  
  
"Y-yeah right," Tommy says, his voice quivering *more* than a little bit.  
  
They enter & the gate slowly closes behind them, creaking. It locks itself, which seems quite odd since gates aren't supposed to close & lock themselves.  
  
Tommy begins trembling, "Takuya, d-did you see that?"  
  
Takuya nods, "Uh-huh, it was just the wind... I think...."  
  
"Well, if it was the wind, then I didn't feel it!" Tommy exclaims.  
  
"We should get moving & get out of here, this place is *really* starting to give me the creeps," Takuya says before leading Tommy through the graves.  
  
While walking, Tommy trips over something & falls to the ground with a thud, "Oof!"  
  
Takuya stops & kneels down next to Tommy, "Hey, are you alright buddy?"  
  
He helps Tommy up & notices a large amount of blood on one of Tommy's pant legs, "Tommy! You're bleeding!"  
  
Tommy glances down at the blood & shakes his head, "I'm not bleeding..."  
  
They stare at each other before slowly shifting their gaze to the object that Tommy had tripped over. They couldn't tell what it was at first due to the mist rolling over the ground, but they see it rather clearly after a few seconds. Their eyes bulge & they scream.  
  
The object turns out to be a severed human head, freshly decapitated. The head had skin missing & some deep claw marks.  
  
Before they are able to fully recover, a howl pierces the night & judging by the volume of it, the creature was close... 


	2. Takuya's transformation

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. Can't I just do these for the first chapter?  
  
K.H.: Interesting Digimon episodes we have on now with the Royal Knights & Lucemon now revived. I thought Lucemon was a he, but he digivolved into a woman! CREEPY!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Takuya nudges Tommy gently, "Tommy, start running like you've never ran before."  
  
Tommy nods & begins running with Takuya following close behind.  
  
They hear another howl & snarling as something tails them. Neither dares look back in fear of getting caught by it, whatever it was.  
  
Tommy trips over something else & falls down again.  
  
Takuya stops & goes back to help him when he's tackled by a very huge wolf. The wolf pins him down & Takuya isn't able to escape.  
  
Tommy gasps & gets to his feet, "Takuya!"  
  
"Tommy! Get away from here!" Takuya shouts before the creature bites his arm & hard too.  
  
Takuya yells & Tommy quivers a bit, seeing Takuya's blood, "Takuya..."  
  
He glances around for something to hit the wolf with & finds a shovel which someone probably used for digging graves. He runs at the wolf & pounds it with all his strength. The wolf staggers & shies away before bounding off into the distance.  
  
He drops the shovel & kneels next to Takuya, "Takuya, are you going to be ok???"  
  
Takuya sits up & looks at his bleeding arm, "I think I might, but this thing hurts."  
  
Suddenly, the wound closes up, which astonishes both of the boys.  
  
Takuya raises his arm up & examines it, "What the heck? It healed!"  
  
"But how?" Tommy questions, his voice wavering a little.  
  
Takuya shakes his head, "I don't know, but I suddenly feel stronger & my senses... they're better. I also have this strange craving for raw meat..."  
  
Tommy takes a step back away from him, "You're freaking me out Takuya. I don't want to be part of your next meal..."  
  
Takuya looks at him & laughs, "Don't worry, I would die before I eat you."  
  
Tommy gulps, "But if that thing was a werewolf & it bit you? Then you're a werewolf & it would explain all these weird things going on with you."  
  
Takuya grins, "Tommy, there are no such things as werewolves."  
  
"And if I *were* a werewolf, wouldn't I be transforming now? There's a full moon," Takuya continues.  
  
Tommy nods slowly while keeping his eyes down, "Maybe so..."  
  
They begin walking towards their original destination before Takuya stops.  
  
Tommy notices the absence of Takuya's footsteps & stops, glancing back.  
  
Takuya's body has gone rigid & he stares blankly ahead, his heart racing.  
  
Tommy takes a step towards him, "Takuya...?"  
  
He watches in horror & Takuya begins morphing into a large wolf. His teeth grow as sharp as razors & his nails lengthen into claws. His face stretches & forms into the shape of a wolf's. Fur thickens all over his body & he falls onto all fours, continuing with the transformation.  
  
After he finishes, he howls & turns his attention to Tommy. He snarls & takes a step towards him.  
  
Tommy takes a step back, "Takuya???"  
  
Takuya crouches down before lunging at Tommy.  
  
Tommy manages to dodge, but is then tackled from behind.  
  
Takuya pins him down with one large paw on his back & raises his other paw in the air, ready to strike.  
  
Tommy turns his head to the side & glances at Takuya out of the corner of his eyes, "Takuya..."  
  
Takuya growls in a low tone while glaring at Tommy, his teeth bared.  
  
Tommy begins crying silently, knowing what is about to come.  
  
Takuya stops growling & slowly lowers his paw. It seems that something is stopping him from hurting Tommy, though he doesn't realize what he's doing. He steps back & leaps over Tommy, bounding off across the graveyard.  
  
Tommy slowly stands up & watches Takuya until he disappears before trudging in the direction of his (Tommy's) home, sporting a bloody arm. When he arrives, his mother fusses over him, but he tells her a believable lie. He takes a quick bath before going to bed. He falls into an uneasy sleep, worrying about his older friend, which he had come to look up to like they were brothers. 


	3. Realization

K.H.: I'm quitting with the disclaimers, because I think everyone knows by now that I don't own Digimon.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Takuya woke up the next morning in his bed, lying on top of the covers.  
  
He noticed that he was completely nude & glances around nervously, "Where are my clothes???"  
  
He quickly puts on some clothes before anyone could see him in his 'birthday suit'.  
  
Afterwards, he thinks back to last night & holds his head, "What happened after that monster attacked us? I don't remember anything much after that."  
  
His eyes widen slightly, "I sure hope Tommy made it home safely."  
  
He walks out of his room & glances around, not finding anyone. He walks over to the phone, picks it up, and dials Tommy's number.  
  
After two rings, Tommy's mother picks up the phone, --"Hello?"--  
  
"Hello, this is Takuya. Is Tommy there by any chance?"  
  
--"Yes, but I'm afraid that he's still asleep. What happened to him last night Takuya?"--  
  
Takuya blinks, "What do you mean?"  
  
--"When he came home last night, he was all dirty & there was blood all over his arm. Did he get attacked by something?"--  
  
"I walked him home last night & we were attacked by a large dog or something like that. I would say it was a wolf, but wolves aren't found in the middle of a city. I had gotten hurt, but I don't remember Tommy..." he says, trailing off.  
  
"Can I please come see Tommy?"  
  
--"I suppose, be over here in about an hour or two if you can."--  
  
"Ok, I'll be over there soon..."  
  
They say goodbye to each other before hanging up & Takuya stares blankly down at the phone, "Maybe Tommy got hurt after I was unconscious, but..."  
  
He narrows his eyes a bit, "... somehow I don't think that's what happened. I just have this gut feeling...." A strange memory flashes in his mind of Tommy lying on the ground in the cementary, crying. There was blood on one of Tommy's arms, most likely made from a sharp rock or something similar.  
  
He blinks & the image slowly disappears from his mind, "What the heck was that?"  
  
His stomach growls, which immediately takes first priority at the present moment, "I'm starving, time to get some breakfast."  
  
He enters the kitchen & raids the refridgerator & pantry, relieving them of some of their contents. He begins flipping pancakes like a professional, or so he thinks. It's only when his mother comes in that he makes a slip up, resulting in a pancake landing on his head rather than in the pan.  
  
She sets down some bags & looks at him, "Trying to show off again Takuya?"  
  
He pulls the pancake off his head & looks at her, "Dad does it, why aren't you yelling at *him*?"  
  
"Yes, but your father can do it without making a mess... usually. There have been a few times when his creations got stuck to the ceiling. Guess it's a man thing..." she replies with a shrug.  
  
Takuya narrows his eyes, "Hey! I've seen your food move after you cooked it!"  
  
She closes her eyes, "That was because there was an earthquake."  
  
He scratches his head, "Oh... yeah. I forgot..."  
  
After cleaning up, he takes a small stack of pancakes out into the dining room. He begins shoveling them into his mouth before remembering something.  
  
He looks up at his mother, who is still in the kitchen, "Hey mom, I'm going over to a friend's house in about an hour."  
  
She glances up at him from whatever she's occupied herself with & nods, "Alright, but stay out of trouble."  
  
"I don't get into trouble, that's Shinya's job!" he argues before stuffing some more pancake into his mouth, making his cheeks bulge like a hamster.  
  
"Yeah, but Shinya wasn't the one who threw a stink bomb into our neighbors' backyard when their dog wouldn't stop barking," she answers.  
  
He chokes a bit on his pancakes & pounds his chest.  
  
After clearing the obstruction, he looks at his mother, "Yeah, but that was a long time ago."  
  
She looks up in thought, "Approximately 1 month & 3 days ago to be more exact. Not long enough."  
  
He growls & pokes at his pancakes with his fork, "Yeah, well..."  
  
At that moment, he notices something under his fingernails & inspects them. Through his many years of playing Soccer, getting scrapes & other injuries, he realizes what the substance is & his face pales.  
  
Blood.  
  
He jumps up & begins sprinting to the door, "I'm going to a friend's house, be back later!"  
  
Takuya's mother is about to reply, but then stops when the door slams shut, "I wonder what he's in such a hurry for..." 


End file.
